Archangel Corixander
by XxoOjunefoxOoxX
Summary: A human girl falls in love with an "Archangel", only to find out that to be by his side she must give up her eternal soul. Will she be his for the rest of time? Rated M for gore, sex, swearing, etc.
1. Prologue

_Its amazing..._

_I never thought I, of **all **people, would end up like this._

_My life has taken a turn for the better, but only after so many years of hard work, pain, and tears, but, most recently, I had to give up my eternal soul._

_My whole perspective on life changed in a sort time of two weeks; and in those two weeks, I fell in love, graduated high school, killed a man, gave up my soul, as stated before, and found my absolute calling._

_You're probably confused, don't worry, it took me a while to get over all this confusion, but you should be able to understand once I explain my story to you, but I can't do that until I set the scene for you._

* * *

_Its present day, set back about a week from **absolute **now. The time is three a.m. in downtown San Francisco, California, to be precise, the Tenderloin district, which I've been told is a rough part of town and try to avoid when walking by myself. I, myself, am safe and sleeping in my shared apartment, after studying for a killer final for who knows how long, but back to the Tenderloin for a moment._

_The alley which I have chosen to describe is like any other dirty alley one might find in any particular part of the world; dark, small, dirty and smelling of human urine and feces. Garbage and used hypodermic needles are littered about the ground, and a sleeping homeless man is huddled in the farthest corner behind a dumpster. Some sort of slime is cover on the ground halfway between the sidewalk of the street and the back wall of the alley; its brown and stinks horribly, one could only assume its the remains of some drunks last meal. Rats scurry past every so often, fleeing from the bright ligts of the city into the darkest cracks of the building on either side of the alleyway._

_If one was to stare into this alley, as an old war veteran did from across the street, one might not notice anything particularly special about it, but, on this particular day, at this particular time, something happened that changed the fate of my existence, as well as the existence of those closest to me._

_At three o' seven of that morning, a strange, almost ethereal light dimly began to shine from within the depths of that alley; at first it was quite a low light, but, for a moment, it shone quite bright, almost like a flash of lightning, then died down. The old veteran thought nothing of the light, but then noticed a man appear from the alley, a man who he hadn't seen other than the homeless man who had been huddled next to the dumpster for so many hours. As he looked at this new figure, he noticed he was quite young, around his early twenties, and quite tall. From the light of the streetlamp above, he noticed the man had green hair and very long ears, like an elf. The man was wearing a black trench coat and reached behind its collar and pulled a black hood over his head, his elf ears appearing to melt away just before he covered his face. The man looked to the veteran, his face covered in shadow, then walked down the street towards the bay._

_The vetran watched the man until he was out of his sight, turning to look back at the alleyway, grumbling to himself, "Damn hippies...now they're trying to trick me..."  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting the Stage

* * *

The piercing sounds of my Invader Zim alarm clock woke me from my quite plesant dream. I groaned, cursed having to get up at five thirty every morning, then flung my arm over to my clock, knocking it over by accident, and swore when I herd the crashing sounds of not only my clock hitting my bedroom floor, but, what I could only guess was, my make-up, bottle of perfume, deodorant, bottle of water and speakers, which were attached to my iPod. The ringing still had not stopped and I threw off the blankets, which protected me from the harsh chill of my cold apartment, shivered and picked up the ringing clock, switching off the alarm before placing it, rather harshly, back onto my side desk by my bed. I sat on my Temperpedic queen-sized bed and rubbed my eyes, scratching off whatever those grainy pieces of eye crust are called and tossing them in a random direction. I then inhaled deeply and sighed, my eyes still closed, scratching the side of my ribs and stretching my body until I heard several cracks and pops.

I stood up and moved my feet across the carpeted floor of my bedroom, leading myself blindly towards my bedroom door so I could take care of my horrid body odor and use the toilet before I pissed myself. I maneuvered past almost everything in my room, but hit my hip against something sharp, which in turn landed on my foot. I swore again and rushed, or rather limped, into my bathroom. I flicked on the light, winced slightly when I opened my eyes, for my eyes had not yet adjusted to the light, and checked to see if my foot needed any kind of immediate medical attention. I soaked a washcloth in warm water and gently washed away the small amount of blood that had emerged from the little cut, then rubbed my face with the end that didn't come in contact with my blood and tossed the washcloth into the sink. I locked the bathroom door, turned the hot and old water knobs, swearing yet again when the water came spurting from the shower head, hitting me with a blast of freezing water, then stripped and, when the water was above ice cold temperatures, took a shower and brushed my teeth at the same time.

Once I had dried off and deposited my dirty PJs into my dirty clothes hamper outside the bathroom door, I walked back into my bedroom and flicked on the light, sighing when I noticed I had knocked over most of the things that were on my side table. After I had cleaned up that mess, I finished drying myself and wrapped my towel around my wet hair, turned on my iPod to the song "Sweet Transvestite" from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, walked towards my dresser to pick out whatever clean clothes I happened to have.

My room was the spinning image of uptight-can't-stand-a-single-mess-nerdiness. All my art, craft, and cooking books were organized by height and width on my painted-like-natural-wood bookshelf and the dolls and toys that also lived there with me (yes, **seventeen-year-olds** can keep toys long after they've grown too old for them) were sorted by how much I liked them. I had one shelf dedicated to memorable items, such as a picture of my dad and I when I was five or so, a pair of salt and pepper shakers in the shape of a rag doll and a teddy bear, my _Nightmare Before Christmas_ cookie jar, some horse figurines, and several other things I had collected and kept from my childhood. Two of my other shelves were dedicated to the few amount of book I ever read. The first contained all of the volumes of various manga series I had collected over the years, and the books that were not in the Fantasy genera. The second shelf contained all of my favorite Fantasy book, arranged by author's last name. My bed was usually kept neat, but I had slack off on that the last few days, so my blanket, comforters and pillows were scattered about horribly. My closet was where I, obviously, kept the clothes that didn't fit in my dresser as well at the rest of my shit that didn't fit in the open space of my room. I also had half of my closet made into a small quite space where I kept a lot of things a rarely showed to other people. The only other thing of any interest in my bedroom was my small TV, which I watched my Disney and "Adult" films on when I was bored.

Once I had put on a black exercise bra, some randomly patterned underwear and my pair of blue bell-bottom jeans, I sat on my bed and put on my deodorant and a bit of perfume, pulling my white tank top on and my Grey PJ tank top over that. I pulled out a pair of non-matching socks (one yellow, one striped), then snatched my iPod and walked out of my room, flicking the light off before closing the door. I hopped down my hallway, trying to put on my socks while keeping myself balanced upright and ran into the wall two times before flopping onto my couch and completely putting my socks on. I lay on the lumpy couch for about a minuet before jumping off and heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

I suppose now would be the appropriate time to tell you more about who you've been reading about, for how good is a story unless you don't know about its characters. My name is June Harridan, my nickname is "Vixen." I'm seventeen and I'll be graduating from high school in about two weeks time. I'm temporarily sharing my apartment with my best friend, Veruka Widget, an extremely logical college student majoring in science and robotic developments, for two reasons; firstly, she has no place to stay and here my dad can charge her a little less on rent, and secondly, I need help with my classes and she's like my own personal tutor. But I'll get more into Veruka later, back to me. I'm five-foot-nine, have dirty gold hair, which needs to be cut, and I work part-time at the Cafe down the street from my apartment building. I'm completely insane, listen to the most random music, and spend most of my time in a bookstore or at some sort of school (I also volunteer at my middle school and am taking pre-college classes). I classify myself as the following: nerd, artist, pervert, convention freak, fan-girl, bitch, psycho, video game freak, cracker, non-dancer, Anime lover, social outcast, multi-talented, and, my favorite, tentacle lover. I couldn't care less what people think about me and I want to go to college and make my Dad proud. I wear a pair of fox ears and a fox tail (both which I bought at a yearly convention) a lot of the time, and people stare at me when I do, but, like I said, I couldn't give a shit what they think. I love my friends and if someone tries to hurt them, they're as good as dead.

During the time I told you all this I had already finished my breakfast, made a lunch and begun packing for school. There was a knock on the door and I yelled without looking up to the visitor, "Be right there!" After I had tossed my backpack onto the couch, I skipped over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door, losing the grin on my face when I saw who it was. There are six other apartments in the building my Dad owns; one for him, one for a newly married couple, one for a mother and her six-year-old son who I babysit on occasion, one that had not yet been rented out, my apartment and one most recently rented out to a young college student from New York looking for a job here in San Francisco. He is name was Renaldo Ester, or "Ren" as he asked me to call him, and he was standing outside my door. He was an all-around nice guy, accept that he was **obsessed** with me and he was nothing but a spoiled rich daddy's boy. The only reason he was even **staying **in my Dad's apartment complex was that when my dad was giving him a tour of the building, he had seen me in a cosplay outfit I had worn to this year's Anime convention. His hair was greased back and smelled of some weird hair gel, he always wore half open silk shirts, designer pants and shoes and spoke with a heavy New York accent, so heavy, that I could barely understand what he was saying a lot of the time.

I tried as best I could to smile, but felt my eyebrows arch up as they do during moments when I'm uncomfortable. "Hey Renaldo," I said, keeping my foot against the bottom of the door in case he insisted on coming inside, "what a nice surprise. On your way to find that job you've been searching for the past few days?" Renaldo laughed a bit and in my mind I knew he was going to try and pull one of his seductive accent-dependent moves on me.

"Actually, no Vixy." (This was his nickname for me when he heard some of my other friends call me Vixen) I hated when he called me that, "I was just on my way to get some breakfast and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining me. Who knows, maybe we could even go catch a movie...or I could take you shopping...maybe even get you a new swimsuit and we could go drive down to that rocky beach you told me about..." he raised his eyebrow suggestively and smiled a white, what I guessed was supposed to be sexy smile at this. I groaned and closed the door in his face, finished packing my things and re-opened the door as he continued to talk.

"Ok Vixy, no prob! No prob! No to shopping and swimming, sorry 'bout 'dat." I locked the door and began to walk towards the staircase, he followed, still talking. "Well then, hows about you and me get together later tonight and have dinner at the restaurant you've been wanting to check out for so long?"

"I have to study tonight."

"Alright then, hows about a movie on Friday night? My treat?"

"I have to babysit."

"Alright. Hows about I join you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, come on Vixy!" by now we had come to the front door of the apartment, I turned right and went down a staircase to were the garages were located. My bike was between my Dad's truck and Renaldo's fancy imported-from-who-knows-where car that his dad had given him for his birthday. I unlocked my bike and tucked the chain and lock into my backpack, when I stood up I saw Renaldo leaning seductively against the polished surface of his car, his fingers running against the smooth, shiny paint. "Hows about you ditch that old rusty thing and I drive you, whaddya say Vixy?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the side door, I locked it and then rode down the street towards school, hopefully, this day couldn't get any worse...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Moment We Met

* * *

By the time lunch had started my day had gone from bad to worse: when I got to school I realized that, because of Renaldo's visit, I had left angry and couldn't concentrate, forgetting an important assignment and getting a detention for not paying attention in class. I had dropped my lunch and, as a result, it was immediately smashed by uncaring posers who found themselves to be too "badass" to care about other people's things and feeling, what jokes. I had to spend the five bucks I was gonna donate to the money I was saving up for a new video game, which I was **SO **close to having, and then I was late for class because I had to buy a lunch, getting me another detention, so I had to spend an hour after school writing **FUCKING lines on a chalk board**.

The teachers at my school are **fucking** hard core.

By the time I got out of school, I was late for work, and because of the afternoon traffic, it took me twice as long to get to Cafe Sabre. Luckily, my boss likes me and said he wouldn't take off the time I was gone if I stayed after closing and helped clean up. It was six p.m. by the time I was finished and I decided to walk my bike home, I was too tired to bike anyway. I took the longer route through the little park a block down from my building, smiling when I saw a couple of birds hop across my path and into the bushes beside me. I decided to rest a bit and sat on the bench just before the end of the park, holding my bike against my knees so it was out of the walkway. I sat there for a while until my legs stopped hurting and then I closed my eyes and listened to the ambiance sounds of the city; cars driving in different direction, birds singing, children laughing, the wind rushing past my ears and through the leaves of the trees, people walking by...

I then inhaled the cool, evening air, but winced slightly when a familiar stench entered my nasal passage. A brand of hair gel whose name I didn't know but whose scent I knew all too well. I groaned as I opened my eyes; Renaldo was walking down the path from the direction of the apartment right towards me. I stood up and tried to walk past him, but he just stepped in front of me, smiling his white smile. "Aey, Vixy!!" he exclaimed, opening his arms as if to hug me, "Here you are! I've been waitin' for ya for 'ours! You're late, why're ya late Vixy?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I placed my bike back against the bench and stomped up to Renaldo's face, the anger showing clearer in my face that I had ever dare show it before, "Stop **FUCKING **calling me Vixy!" This sudden change in my personality made Renaldo take a step back. The only other person in the park, a strange man in a hooded trench coat, looked up towards us as I screamed, but I didn't notice. "Are you completely **BLIND**?" I continued yelling at the shocked New Yorker, "Are you seriously so **FUCKING **stupid that you can't tell when a woman doesn't want you around?! I don't like how you address me, I don't like you retarded sexual advances, and I don't like you! Now get the **HELL **out of my face before I get a** RESTRAINING ORDER**!!"

By now, Renaldo had gotten over his shock and decided to fight back, "Hey, don'chu be **FUCKIN**' gettin' a strain' order, I ain't done shit to ya lady! An' besides, I could take you down wid'out even fuckin' tryin', so don't you try ta pull any fast moves ya little _bitch_-"

I raised my hand to hit him, but he bitch slapped me before I had time to think. I fell to the floor and tenderly touched my red cheek with my right hand, tucking my legs underneath me in case I would need to jump away from him. Before I knew it, Renaldo had forced himself on top of me and I was pinned to the cement ground, loosing air as he sat on my chest; I tried to fight free, but he began slapping my face, yelling insults that I couldn't understand. I tried to scream, but he clutched at my throat, silencing me instantly. I choked, pressing my hands against his face in desperation to get free, but soon something forced Renaldo off of me. I choked as oxygen filled my lungs, sitting on my knees and coughing as I heard someone attacking Renaldo. When I looked up I saw the man in the black trench coat shoving Renaldo in the direction away from my apartment, yelling at him, "Better think again before you go beating up women you piece of scum!" Renaldo lay on the ground for a moment, then got up and began to walk away, looking back and pointing at me, three bruises as well as a cut lip on his face. "I'll be back for you ya little **slut**!" he yelled before running down the street, turning a corner and vanishing.

I was still breathing heavily by the time the man in the trench coat bent to my side. He gently touched my shoulder and helped my stand on my feet, asking, "Are you OK miss? Did he violate you in any way?" I shook my head and touched my throat, I could feel the bruises and groaned as I moved my jaw to see if it was bruised, thankfully it wasn't. I looked up at my savior and felt my cheeks redden, and there was good reason. My savior was a young man, about twenty or twenty-one if I had to guess, with a slender, but masculine face and bright amber eyes. His face was smooth, with barely any stubble, as if he never had any facial hair. His hair was died a light forest green and framed his slender face perfectly, with just the right amount of bangs. I clutched at his arm and felt tense muscles under his trench coat, my eyes then wandered from his face to the opening between his coat collar, resting upon the sight of his collarbone and what appeared to be well-developed pecs.

I coughed and forced my eyes away from the treasure that clutched my shoulders, whispering, "T-Thanks...for saving me..." The man was silent for a few moments then whispered in my ear the last thing I expected him to say, "If you like what you see, you don't need to be shy. Just ask." I was so shocked that I pushed him away too quickly, causing him to fall on top of my bike. After an apology, we carried one another, as well as my bike back to my apartment, locking it in the garage and taking the elevator to my floor. I guessed that Renaldo wasn't in his apartment, but I took no chances; I locked all of the locks on my door and kept my Dad's old baseball bat by the door.

Once I had gotten out my first aid kit, my savior and I sat in my kitchen tending each others wounds; he took care of me first, insisting and pushed my hair away from my eyes. "You're lucky you don't have too many bruises," he said, picking up a damp cloth and gently wiping the swollen skin on my neck, "If I hadn't been there he might have killed you." I didn't respond, the events replaying in my mind like a broken record; I would need to tell my dad about this, but I was scared he might do something he'd regret, but sadly he wasn't coming back from his trip to see his brother for a couple more days. Hopefully my bruises would go away by then. I jumped a bit when I felt an icy touch on my neck, "Sorry! Sorry!" the man said, placing an equally cold hand on my bare shoulder. "AAAHhH!" I finally said, tensing up as my warm skin came in contact with his icy touch. He sighed and looked around for a moment then bent to my neck, moving the cold washcloth away from his face, and exhaled hot air onto my cold, wet neck. I froze instantly, feeling all of the blood in my body rushing furiously; my brain stopped working for a few moments as I gazed down at the back of his head, feeling his hot breath against my skin. I had no idea what to do, _Should I scream? Should I slap him? Should I kiss him?_ I then shook my head and moved my body away from him, glaring at him a bit. He seemed to understand what I was going to say before I even took a breath and said, calmly, and almost alluringly, "At least that got your attention away from the cold water."

I frowned and glared at the floor, trying to find something to take my mind off what had just happened. I then found no use holding back what I should have said the moment he helped me back to my apartment, "I'm June." I said, my cheeks still red.

"Cori," he replied, taking the cold washcloth off my neck and tossing it into the sink, "Cori Anders." I giggled at this under my breath because his name reminded me of a common cooking ingredient, coriander.

I looked up at him and smiled, I could tell the look of a tourist instantly. "When d'ya get in San Francisco? You look like you just hopped off a plane from somewhere in Emoland." Cori laughed at this and picked out some gauze, "I guess you could say that. I just got here last night." He gently began wrapping the gauze around the bruise on my arm where Renaldo had grabbed me so tightly, touching my slightly tanned skin as if I were a precious treasure, "I'm here for...a reunion with some old friends."

I smiled, San Francisco was certainly a good place for an old reunion. He finished with the gauze, which I suddenly realized was completely unnecessary, then put it away. I got up and grasped his shoulders, turning him to face me and pushing him to sit on the stool. "If you keep this up, I'll be a mummy and they'll be no bandages for you." I turned away a screamed a bit inside, the moment I had grasped his shoulders he tensed up; his sudden flexing made me shiver wildly, and if there was one thing I loved more than chocolate it was muscular men (and believe me, I love chocolate more than my dad). I rinsed the washcloth and wrung it out a bit until water stopped dripping, then turned back to Cori. I almost dropped the washcloth. Cori had taken off his coat and, from what I could understand, it was the only thing he was wearing other than a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots. I gulped and walked over to him, trying to keep my eyes from traveling down his body. It was impossible. My gaze started at his tensed shoulder muscles, then my eyes wandered to his pecs, abs and groin muscles. All these muscles were tensed, making me stare for quite some time. His eyes then gazed into mine and I felt the heat in my cheeks again.

"You know..." he began, smiling and looking me over, "If you like what you see, you just need to ask if you want to touch."

I didn't say anything else until all his cuts and bruises were tended. I put away the first aid kit and took out a big white tank top I'd wear on hot summer days, when I got back to the living room Cori was sitting on the couch, still shirtless and gleaming from the icy washcloth cleaning; he looked up and me and smiled, but before he could say anything, I threw the tank top in his face. He pulled it away from his face, looking at me with confusion plastered to his gentle, beautiful face. "What's up your ass?" he asked, tilting his head in a too-cute way, making me blush again.

"Not you!" I yelled, stupidly. Freezing when I realized what I had shouted and blushing a deeper red than ever before. Cori's face was even a pink shade, but only for a moment. He then glared at me and climbed over the back of the couch, his shoulders arched slightly as if he were a lion and I was his prey. I backed myself against the wall; my thoughts weren't in order and so, even though my brain was sending signals for my arms to stop Cori, my arms weren't responding. I looked up into his golden, amber eyes as he placed one arm on either side of my shoulders, blocking my exit and forcing himself closer to me. He stopped when his nose was only one inch from mine. I only now realized how tall he really was; from what I could guess, he was about six feet and three inches tall, maybe more, I couldn't know for sure because his head and shoulders were hunched down towards me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him; I felt his hot breath against the skin of my neck making goosebumps appear on my arms and legs. I felt my heart beat furiously and out of rhythm, it felt like I was having a heart attack. He brushed the hair away from my neck and ran his fingers over my bare skin; his other hand now came down from the wall and touched my arm, he gently rubbed my skin until my goosebumps vanished, as if trying to calm me. I finally opened my eyes and looked down at the base of his neck and shoulders. His hair was long enough to tie into a small ponytail and, when it fell away from the back of his neck to either side, I noticed a small tattoo. It was a letter of some kind, like an ancient rune or Asian character of some sort.

I didn't concentrate on the tattoo for long, because Cori was beginning to move his hands to the sides of my face. He pulled his face away from my neck and gazed into my eyes, smiling and asking me something I had never heard from any man who wanted me as badly as he seemed to want. "You've not had many good relationships have you?" I looked at him, confused at how he guessed such a thing, but he continued. "You're cautious. You didn't look at me at all, and you were shivering." He stood his full height, taking his hands away from my cheeks, concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He turned his back on me and walked towards the couch, putting the tank top on and picking up his coat. He was headed towards the door, when he stopped and turned to look back. "I'f you want me to stay, just in case that creep tries to come back tonight, I'll stay. If you want me to go, I'll leave." I looked to the floor, my eyes concentrating on my unmatching socks. The way I saw it, the soks represented my two choices: I could take the safe path (represented by the yellow sock) and tell his to leave. With the baseball bat by my door, I could fend off Renaldo if he tried to hurt me again. Or, I could take the unclear path, (this path was represented by the striped sock that had no color pattern). I could risk having this strange, yet georgous man, in my apartment while Veruka was away and risk the chance of getting raped as well. I usually stayed with the safest path, but I felt that this man had a strong connection to me, as if he was my guardian angel sent from heven, but of corse I didn't believe in such things.

I looked up at him and told him my wish...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Truth Humanity

* * *

Cori stood next to the window, still shirtless, holding one curtain so he could gaze out over the city. The lights from below lit up his face, making his golden eyes shine brightly in the darkness, as if he were a cat hunting in the night for a meal. He looked from the night streets, still filled with rushing cars, to the tops of the business buildings, still lit even long after business hours. He sighed and gently placed his forehead against the glass, he had a lot of work to do. He always thought his job was too much work, but, inside, he was glad to do it. Yet, this task he had been told to do seemed way more impossible to carry out than all the others. Perhaps he had been assigned such a hard task by himself as punishment for all those time he had slacked off in his tasks, which was fairly often.

His cell phone began to ring, a plain, monotone beeping. He sighed and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the little thing with a look of annoyance on his face. It was different than the average flip-open cell phone; it had no front camera or small screen on its cover, in fact, when Cori opened the phone, there was no second screen at all. What was in its place was a strange symbol; as the phone continued to make sounds, the strange ruin glowed as each "ring" sounded. The numbers on the phone were also gone, but there was, what appeared to be, a small reflective circle where the numbers would have been. Cori placed his index finger on this circle, making the monotone ringing stop. Once he lifted his finger from the circle, he let go of the "phone;" instead of it plummeting to the floor, it simply remained floating at the height that Cori had held it. From the rune a bright, turquoise light began to shine. After a few moments, this light began to shape itself into the image of a person, a man to be exact.

He was a tall, quite muscular man, with slightly darkened skin, large pointed ears with several piercings, and slicked back hair, which wasn't kept in its form by hair gel or anything of the sort, but rather kept the way it was by some strange force. The true colors of the strange man were unclear, as everything on the screen was showed in various shades of turquoise, but the expression of anger on the man's face was quite clear.

"Yea boss," Cori asked unenthusiastically to the man on the floating screen, "what is it now? Don't you have anything better to do that bug me in the middle of my assignment?"

The man's brow wrinkled, "I find it hard to believe that you're actually working this time!" He clearly was in no mood to hear of Cori's insults, "Let me guess," he said, crossing his arms and glaring at Cori, "You haven''t been able to find any of the Fallen?"

Cori sighed, "I only got here last night! You can't expect me to find all of those bastards in one day!!"

"But I DO expect you to find them all! As quickly and with as little complaints as possible!" The man turned away from Cori and sat himself onto a large stone throne, which was covered with several large pillows, a darkly colored tapestry and a bowl of fruit. The man glared at Cori, "You must make up for your sins, Corixander, and this is the only way for you to do so..." he paused and leaned back against one of the large pillows, "Or have you changed you mind about entering heaven?"

Corixander was "Cori's" full title as an Archangel. The man who he was speaking to, was Aijxe, the highest of Seraphim angels, and the closest being to the force that humans called "God."

As humans adopted beliefs as religion, different cultures created their own explanation for angels, yet all of these theories were far from the truth. In fact, there was no "God," but a being of great power and love; this being did not create the Earth, nor did it create its inhabitants. This being was responsible for giving each and every creature and material of the earth with a unique aura, or life force, and each thing of the earth had its own, no two were alike. On a rare occasion, a person or thing would be gifted with an aura quite similar to another's, and acquired the ability to communicate with one another; whether they be another human, an animal or plant. As time passed by, and as humans began to travel about as nomads, they discovered that, once they devoured another being, whether it be an animal or plant, that they absorbed the aura of that life. When humans absorbed enough aura from other creatures, they gained intelligence and gave birth to human emotion. Once humans had acquired these new gifts, they began to use them for their own selfish desires; trying to acquire wealth or power over others.

When the being, which Corixander and his kind referred to as the Shepard, noticed this desire among humans to achieve power, it sought to find a solution. In doing so, the Shepard created the first of Angels, Aijxe. Once Aijxe had been created, the Shepard instructed him to watch over humanity, keeping track of those who committed evil crimes. Once those humans had passed, Aijxe told them of how they might become accepted into the Shepard's lands, which humans eventually referred to as heaven. In order to pay for the sins they had committed during life, each human who came before Aijxe was to give up his soul in exchange for a pair of wings. Each set of wings, like a human's aura, was unique in shape, color, and feather type. Once a human was given wings, he was to go about the Earth and right the wrong they had done in their life by committing good deeds. Once a deed was completed, the human, or now angel, was sent back to Aijxe. If he was satisfied, he would gift the angel with a larger set of wings, allowing the angel higher status as well as divine powers, which varied depending of the size of the wings. Once the angel had repaid for all of its sins, it would go before Aijxe one final time, where its soul would be exchanged for its wings, becoming human once again and now gaining entrance into the Shepard's Lands. Yet, the angel was given a choice; if it wished to remain in its service, as an angel, it would remain on Earth, guiding those in need and helping humanity.

However, occurrences have happened in which angels were unable to forget the evil they had committed as humans and choose to bring destruction and death in their wake instead. In these instances, angels wings loose their feathers and become bone, their eyes are died a deep red color and their bodies morph into strange, marionette-like shells. Once this transformation takes place, the human's soul is instantly destroyed by Aijxe, who then ventures out to destroy these "Fallen Angels" before they cause catastrophic damage to Humanity.

After many centuries, Aijxe was given the ability to transform willing humans into beings called Archangels, who set out to find and destroy the Fallen in his place; in exchange for their services, Archangels were allowed higher positions in Angel rankings or were accepted into the Shepard's Lands much quicker than normal humans. Archangels, and any angel of higher status, also had their appearances changed. This change varied from simply obtaining pointed ears to transforming into a part animal-like creature. These creatures were described as monsters of legend and were often mistaken for devouring humans when they were being led to Aijxe and, eventually, the Shepard's Lands.

Corixander, or Corix as he was normally called, was a special exception. He was a human who had committed crimes and evil most of his life; when he was executed, he was brought before Aijxe and demanded to enter the Shepard's Lands. Aijxe believed Corix was one of the few humans who would do anything to enter into the Shepard's Lands and believed with enough persuasion, and with some skill in defeating a few Fallen Angels, that he could enter the Shepard's Lands and assist Aijxe with the now too many Fallen that inhabited the Earth. A deal was made, and Corix gave up his soul in exchange for a set of black raven's wings. After several centuries, Corix only managed to knock off a small portion of the Fallen, but had changed himself in doing so; becoming a man of a more peaceful nature, and even developed a strong sense of justice and desire to protect those in danger.

Yet, after all the centuries Corix had spent serving, Aijxe was not pleased. Corix now had thirteen Fallen Angels to find and destroy in the city of San Francisco in the period of less than two weeks.

"Don't threaten me with that," Corix said, glaring at Aijxe, his golden eyes shining brightly in the turquoise light, "You know how long I've been waiting to get into the Shepard's Lands. You can't take that promise away from me!"

Aijxe sighed and frowned at Corix, "But I can extend your service if you don't catch those Fallen. You are, after all one of the most evil humans in recorded history."

"Aijxe..." a soft, new voice said, "Why must you be so hard on him?"

Aijxe looked up towards his left and smiled softly; a girl appeared from the left side of the stone throne and sat on Aijxe's lap. She was dressed in light silks that only covered her chest, behind and womanhood. Her long, dark hair fell down past her back and draped around her like a cloak, but parted as side bangs that gently framed her pale face. She had pointed ears, which weren't as large as Aijxe's, that had several piercings on each ear. Her bright, eyes seemed to glow against the colors of her pale skin and blood-red hair. She picked up a bunch of grapes from the fruit bowl and picked off several for Aijxe, placing them gingerly into his mouth, as she spoke in her warm, comforting voice. "You have been working him too hard," she said softly, placing another grape into Aijxe's mouth, "Why not let him rest tonight? Then he will have full strength for tomorrow."

Aijxe sighed as he chewed the grapes in his mouth, glaring at Corix then swallowing, "You rest tonight," he warned, his brow wrinkling, "then you search for them in the morning."

Corix nodded then reached out and grasped the "phone." Just as he was about to turn it off, Aijxe's voice stopped him. "Corix." he said in a furiated tone, "This is your last chance."

The bright screen faded away into darkness, leaving Corix in the darkness of June's apartment, the lights from the city shining onto the side of his face.

"Damn..." he swore under his breath as he tucked the phone away in his pocket once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stupid Desires

CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. I had been lying in my bed for god knows how many hours now, and I had only managed to kick my blanket off. I couldn't stop my mind from racing, every question I had to ask only brought up more that I wanted answered; Why'd he save me? Does he find me attractive? Does he only want in my pants? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he good in bed? How's his package??

That last question had me thinking dirty thoughts and I had enough of my sleeplessness. I forced myself out of bed and into some clothes. Yes. I was sleeping in the nude. It was a hot ass night. Pervert...

I walked out of my room in a gray tank top and some turquoise boy-shorts with a little blue elephant on the back and headed toward the kitchen. I opened my fridge and pulled out a chilled pitcher of sweet iced tea and drank. I was too lazy to get a glass and it was my iced tea so I didn't care. I sighed as the cold liquid lowered my hot body temperature, content and carefree. "So, do you do this all the time or only when you have guests?"

I almost dropped the pitcher when I heard Cori's voice from behind me. I had stupidly forgotten he was here and felt my cheeks burning. "Nice underwear," he continued coolly, his chin now resting on the top of my head as if we were the closest of friends, "I love elephants..." I slammed the fridge door shut, turned and placed the icy pitcher against Cori's chest, to my luck, he was still shirtless and stepped back, swearing and glaring at me. I smiled triumphantly and took another gulp of tea. "You should be careful when you walk around shirtless," I said evilly, "you never know when an ice cold pitcher of tea could come out of nowhere and assault you..."

Cori sighed and sarcastically laughed, wiping the water from his chest and walking toward me again. "You gonna share some of that or am I gonna die of heat stroke?" he asked, reaching out for the pitcher. I handed it to him and headed over to the couch, sighing as I flopped onto the cushy...cushions. Cori took a couple gulps from the pitcher and wiped his mouth, exhaling as he put it down on the counter and joined me on the couch. "What's up with you?" he asked, propping his feet up onto the coffee table in front of us, "Why are you up this late?"

"I had a lot on my mind," I replied, trying not to look at him, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked, trying to move himself into my line of vision, "You always look away from me...why?"

"Stop." I said as he got up and tried to walk in front of my face. I kept trying to move away from him, but he jumped up and followed me, eventually I found this desperate act to be quite amusing and decided to turn it into a little game. I pushed myself off the couch and dashed to the other side, I could hear him following me and I ran about so I continued running around; I vaulted over the couch again and then took a light step on the top of the coffee table, moving myself sharply in the opposite direction and throwing Cori off. I then slid under the dining room table like a baseball player trying to reach home base, quickly got up once I was on the other side and rushed as quickly as I could in the direction of my bedroom, laughing to myself. It would have been the perfect getaway, if Cori hadn't football-tackled me as soon as I got to the hallway. I had to give him credit, he was pretty good.

He pinned me against the wall, but without hurting me. He was laughing and a bit out of breath, with his head bowed slightly and his eyes closed. "Man..." he breathed, still laughing slightly, "You certainly are a difficult girl to catch!! I can't imagine what a guy would need to do to get your number!" His grip on my hands loosened and his hands fell to his sides, when he finally looked up to me, I had turned away again. "June?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to look at him. I could feel my face turning red and knew the tears would come soon after; I had always been too sensitive, overreacting to the slightest incident or memory, and never was able to grow some balls (figuratively speaking). Every relationship I had ever had turned into a disaster; I had been tricked, insulted and hurt, but the worst part was I never learned until the middle of Junior year. Thankfully, I was smart enough to keep from them what they wanted most; I was content graduating from high school a virgin, and, if need be, would wait until I knew who the right man was. It wasn't until I had finished walking down bad-memory lane that I realized Cori's hand was on my chin, forcing my head forward.

I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to see me like I was. I felt ugly in his presence. My eyes were shut so tightly that my tears were barely able to fall down my cheeks. "June...?" he whispered, his voice heavy with concern. My lip began trembling and my heart was beating to fast for me to count. I knew what my heart was trying to tell me, but my mind kept telling me no. I could feel a warmth from deep within my body beginning to grow as his breath brushed against my heated cheeks. "June...please..." he whispered, placing his forehead against my own, "...please don't cry...I'm...I'm sorry-I didn't mean to hurt you..."

I felt a wet drop on my nose and finally opened my eyes. Cori was crying. I didn't know what to say to him as I watched his tears drip onto my face. "I-I don't want to see you cry..." he continued, his voice shaky and his hand on my cheek trembling, "I've done so many things I'm not proud of...I've seen so many hurt people...I don't want to see you cry..." His free hand found its way to my shoulder and his tears came down in greater numbers now. I felt him shaking and I closed my eyes once more; my mind was telling me it was a charade, my body couldn't move no matter how much I wanted it to, and my heart was confusing me most of all. I was caught in a bipolar love storm; I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be OK and that I would be by his side. I wanted to push him away and bitch him out for the fake sob story. I wanted to kiss him and beg him to fulfill every twisted sexual fantasy that had been building up in the depths of my perverted mind for so many years. Out of all the choices my mind had given me, the one I acted upon surprised me the most.

I was kissing his lips. This kiss was the most gentle, most caring, and most loving kiss I had ever given to any man. I felt an unknown part of me melting away into him as my lips touched his own; it was something I couldn't explain, but somehow it was something I felt I had know all my life. My hands wandered to his chest and I suddenly realized my cheeks weren't burning up any more. I couldn't tell the expression on his face because my eyes were still closed, but he must have suddenly been hit by a wave of shock; he took a step backward and ended up falling toward the hardwood floor beneath us, pulling me down as he fell. By the time our lips parted we were falling in mid-air; it was Cori's groan of pain that finally knocked me out of the spell I had become so trapped in, I looked at him as he rubbed his sore bottom, and noticed a pink blush across his pale face. I stood and sat myself across from him, my back leaning against the wall I had been pinned to moments ago. I stared him down, serious and desperate for a truthful answer.

"Tell me." I said bluntly, finally catching his attention, "Was that act for real?"

He looked into my eyes, wiping the last tears from his eyes and resting his back against the wall, sighing and scratching his shoulder. "You don't trust me, huh?"

"I've gone through enough bad relationships to learn not to fall so easily to tricks like that." I propped my arm on my knee and forced myself to look at him. I needed a straight answer and I wasn't going to give up on it.

"Well, I don't blame you." Cori replied, looking down to the floor, "There certainly are enough assholes out there..." He sighed again and was quite for a bit. I knew he was thinking his answer over and was thrown off by his reply. "I used to be one of those assholes. Just trying to get as much pussy as I wanted, not even thinking of what my actions might cause...I was indirectly responsible for a girl's suicide, and it was that moment when I knew I had to change..." There was silence for several long moments, but he continued, "When I knew I had changed; I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with another person unless I knew they were the right one. Someone funny, strong, loving...lethal with an icy pitcher of tea..." I had to laugh, and couldn't be serious after that. When I smiled at him, I felt that warmth once again, and I think Cori felt it as well.

"You might think I'm being cheesy or whatever you want to call it," he continued, smiling back at me, "but believe me when I say this..." he crawled towards me, still smiling, and for the first time in a long time, I knew I was happy...

"I want to be with you...Even though I've only known you for a few hours...I want to know you. I feel like, you've been that part of me that's been missing for so long..." His hand gently touched my own and his face inched closer, "What do you say? Just give me a chance, if you can't stand me, I'll leave. Just...give me two weeks! That's all, and if you can't stand me, I'll leave and never bother you again." He sat on his knees, looking at me with those amber eyes, reminding me of a puppy I used to play with as a child. I sighed and looked down at his hand touching my own, unable to voice a reply. "Please?" he asked, his fingers interlacing with my own.

"What the hell." I shrugged, grabbing his neck with my free hand and pulling him in roughly for another kiss, this time free of fear and in control of my own actions. I no longer cared about what would happen in the future, I had time to figure that out; what I wanted, what he had to give me was what I need the most. It was the first time in a long time I felt so in love, and I knew, somehow, he wouldn't toss me aside like all the others. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer, laughing between our kisses and making me do the same; we remained on the floor for a while, kissing passionately and holding one another, until I stood. Cori followed my movements, not releasing his grip on my waist for a single moment. I led him into my bedroom, not even bothering to turn the lights on, turned him towards my bed, kicked my door shut and pushed him down onto the bed.

I looked down at him, my body completely taking over; I was finally letting my inner animal loose and I knew it was hungry for sexual interaction, after all, it had gone through who knows how many years of sexual fantasies without satisfaction. I crawled onto the bed on my hands and knees, feeling my back arching and hearing a small growl in my throat, I brought myself over Cori's body, gently seating myself onto his pelvis and bringing my lips down to his earlobes. I began kissing, licking and biting whatever bit of skin my lips came in contact with, my lusts pushing me forward as Cori's moans of pleasure drove me onward. My lips now found their way to his pecs, slender but well muscled, and couldn't resist circling my tongue around his nipples. He let out a satisfied moan and laughed, I knew I had hit a bit of a ticklish spot on him. I pulled myself from my fun now, sitting up on top of him and looking down at the beautiful man I had dominated. He was truly too amazingly beautiful for me; slender and strong, young, yet mature and childish at the same time. He was strong, playful, and looking up at me as if I were a goddess; respect and love shining like the stars used to before civilization, clearly and purely.

I lowered myself to him once again, kissing his lips and running my fingers through his forest-green hair, finding them stuck in his silky locks. His own fingers delicately ran through my choppy, dirty-gold strands, petting me fondly as if I were some small creature. He seemed surprised by how soft my hair was, I wasn't; everyone had always admired the softness of my thin hair and couldn't help petting me like some helpless animal. Yet in his arms, our bodies inseparable and our hearts beating the same rhythmic tune, I did feel like a goddess. He finally got his chance and turned me under him. I felt a prodding between my legs and I felt my blood rushing through my body, a blissful warmth growing within again. His hands now drifted over my skin, his pale skin looking close to white against my slightly tanned skin in the darkness of my dimly-lit bedroom. I broke our kiss and gasped for air as his fingers glided over my quite sensitive breasts.

"Ahh..." he whispered, his fingers playfully tickling the luscious mounds hidden by thin gray fabric, "found a weak-spot have we?"

I felt my cheeks become hot again but didn't have time to try and calm myself; Cori's hands were now at the base of my shirt and tugged it up so quickly that I didn't realize I was shirtless until I felt his hot tongue against my cold skin. I gasped again, or rather moaned in pleasure, and felt my back arch slightly. His tongue played with my supple skin and nipples, making me squirm furiously under him, and his hands wandered to my waist, his fingers brushing against the rim of my blue boy-shorts. I found my legs had now wrapped themselves around some part of his body and that my hands were pushing his head down into my D-cup-sized breasts. I had no care, knew I had gone made with lust, and so I whispered these magic words for him to hear:

"Take me. NOW."

Believe me, he wasted little time.

He swiped my boy-shorts off, which I know realized had become soaked, and removed his shorts. I was expecting some sort of sharp pain and grunting sounds, but they did not come. He tenderly positioned me before himself, holding my naked body with supple, caring hands, as if I were an infant. He then moved his body over me and moved his hands to my waist, lowering his head and back until our bodies touched once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my body tremble against him; my breath was short and sweat was falling down my face; for the first time, since I could remember, I was frightened. Cori kissed my neck and asked the question I was afraid to answer, "Is this your first time?" I nodded, still shaking. "It will hurt..." he continue, "I don't want to hurt you...so tell me if I do...please..." I kissed his lips one more time and he understood. The bells of the Ferry-Building struck two-o'clock in the distance, yet the beats of my heart and the pleasure in my body drowned out all things unrelated to Cori and I.

The pain was unbearable and I cried salty tears in the beginning. When the pain blossomed into pleasure, we went on for hours without stopping, lost in our flurry of love and desire. He showed me positions I had known, some I'd never seen and always asked if I was in pain. I begged him to fulfill some of my many locked away fantasies, promising him more for the nights to come, and we continued on until we each ran out of breath; finally we fell back onto my bed, our bodies coated with sweat and other fluids. I sighed deeply, resting my head on his pecs, my fingers absently running over his abs. His own hand ran through my hair again, while his other he used to keep his head up. I looked over to the clock on my side table and swore loudly, throwing off the covers and heading towards the door, Cori looking at me confused and perhaps a little scared as well. I picked up a large t-shirt that had once been my father's from the floor and put it on, opening my door and heading into the bathroom; we had been up for three hours, making love non-stop, and if I didn't shower and leave soon, I would end up at school looking and smelling like a whore.

That was the last thing I needed...


End file.
